1. Technical Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a wheelhouse structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle side section structure is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-144658 in which an arm section of a lower arm that configures a suspension arm supported by a suspension member provided to an engine room extends toward a wheelhouse of a vehicle side section.